Big Brother Canada!
by Tay. Mythological
Summary: Meet Quebec. He loves Canada till he meets a bunch of people and learns some stuff. And plans to...break away. A little yaoi Between England&America. And sweetness and sadness. Haha yupp :3


**Hey guys, so this is just another, long complex fanfic of mine. You know how I am ^_^ But da. Its a Canada + OC of Quebec one da? Little sad... but sweet too. so da, here you are! BTW: If you ever want me to do a pairing or some kinda fanfic, id be happy to da? Please review if you like it! They help alot! **

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec's POV: <strong>"Hello, My name is Ethan Williams, but people call me Quebec. No one knows I even exist because big brother Canada keeps me a secret. But based on how much big brother gets noticed... I highly doubt they'd see me anyways. Heh... "

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV: <strong>I glanced down at mt little brother Quebec. Hoping to distract him from seeing where we were going. Yet with that one blue eye and that one brown eye he still seemed see out the window and at inviting scenery that surrounded our moving car.

"Big Brother Canada? Where are we going?" He looked up at me with that face. That puppy dog face that made you just wanna squeeze him to death. His large eyes and his mouth opened a tiny bit. I couldn't take it. I sighed out loud. I didnt want to tell Quebec where he was going. Becuase honestly? I dont want to go there either. I didnt want Quebec to meet... _Him. _But what could I do? I looked down at his hoping face and guessed the time had come to let him know.

"Quebec, Im taking you to see my Twin brother America." I tried to stay calm, but the words were heavy like rocks and came out delayed a bit.

"IM GETTING TO MEET SOMEONE?" I couldn't help but laugh at Quebec bouncing in his seat. "Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay" I sighed once again. I couldn't help but think the truth, That I was scared to show Quebec to anyone, because of how easily he's influenced. I cant lose Quebec. He's all that matters to me. But non stop for hours at a time America bugged me about getting to meet Quebec. _Ugh I should have never even hinted to him about Quebec. _I felt bad to think this way but i shoved it to the back of my mind.

"Big Brother, How come you never told me about...?"

"America. And Because, He's uhmm... Stupid. And I dont want you with him to much." I paused to think of something funny to say to lighten the mood. "Your Influenced easily, And heaven knows we dont want you like America. " He laughed. As did I. Yet I couldnt help but feel worried about Quebec meeting America.

* * *

><p><strong>America's POV: <strong>"Yo hey England! Dude can you help me clean out my house?" I said, smirking into the phone at my British Boyfriend. Yes Boyfriend... Its an experiment.

"Ugh America! I told you to keep your house clean! It not Proper!" Iggy sounded rather irritated, which meant the smexy bushy brows were twitching. But I knew somehow he was suppressing a smile.

"Well I did but, Quebec is coming over and stuff! I want it to be nice! Your always telling me to be more proper and 'clean up for company' and stuff, come on babe!." I tried to add the little bits of sarcasm into my voice. Which seemed to either tick England off or something. Either way he was adorable. England sighed into his phone

"Oh alright you wanker, Ill be over in an hour." And with that he just hung up. With a lonesome click. But I didn't care. Haha! I grinned and hummed the epic star spangled banner. I relaxed myself onto my couch, put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

"Haha Finally! I get to love up my sidekick England, And I get to meet my Twinny's lil bro. Haha Heroic." I laughed and closed my eyes.

Time seems to fly for, before long I was awesomely woken out of my dreams. By the softest touch.

"America?" England's voice wasnt hard for once, instead it was sweet and soft. And loving almost. When I didnt move, I was shocked up. For England laid his smooth lips onto mine. God Did it feel amazing! He kissed me out of my sleepy state. So like the fly guy I am I snuck my hand around the Brits neck. I leaned forward and sat up. Into his kiss. Which lasted for ages. But what did I care. IT WAS AWESOME. Even awesome-er then Prussia. Heh... Then sadly, His sugary lips pulled away.

"Weve got to get to work you lazy git!" He laughed at my face, which was a valley-girl "Oh no you didn't" face. So I stood up.

"England's love for me faded to probably disgust when he reached down and picked up a pair of my orange boxers off the couch.

Jokingly I stated, "Haha looks like you found my Epic boxers. England rolled his eyes. But only widened them when I yanked him close for another smooch. But he pushed me away! How dare he _. I stared into his emerald eyes for a minute before I let him go.

"Not till you clean up this pigsty!" He crossed his arms to turn away from me. I smiled

"Oh fine, Hey Artie..."

"Dont call me that."

"Now I have too. Artie, Do you know Quebec?" I picked up some clothes and looked over at my guy. Whose gorgeous eyes showed that look of confusion. He stopped and thought

"Well, Quebec is part of Canada. But I didnt know it was a Person. Isnt that interesting ay chap? But no I dont believe I know him." He glanced around the room then back at me with another look. "You said you cleaned."

"Oh heh..." I paused to think "You can meet him when he gets here soon, He's coming over to Bask In My Heroic-ness. And by the way.. your so cute when you talk all know it all and stuff." England just pursed his lips when I shot a thumbs up. So I let it go.

"Uhm alright. How old is he?"

"I think Canada said he was like, 14 or something. But He's cool." I sat down, As did Iggy. We sat in Odd silence. Which amazed England and even me that I could keep quiet this long. After a while a weaker knock sounded at my door. I sat still. Heh... I can stare at England's but if he goes to get it.

After a few seocnds England sighed and got up.

"Love you Atrie." :3

"You idiot." :|

"England opened the door to see a surprised Canada staring inside. I saw his face and died laughing. But Quebec looked nice.

"Oh hello Ameri.. England?" Canada's jaw dropped.


End file.
